


1 - Let's Hang Out Sometime

by VickeyStar



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: WE'RE DOING THIS AGAIN, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, enjoy?, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Her body is likely riddled with bruises, judging by the pain.And the fact that the two men who kidnapped her had spent the past three days torturing her.Waking Up Restrained | Shackled | Hanging
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Orville Wilbur Richard "Rick" Wright, Juliet Higgins & Theodore "T.C." Calvin, Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946791
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	1 - Let's Hang Out Sometime

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober 2020!   
> If you've seen the season 1 ending of Arrow, you know what she's trying to do. It works out better for oliver than it does for her, tbh.   
> (We have notes on the bottom abt this year's Whumptober and how we'll do it, let us know what y'all think?)   
> Enjoy!   
> ~ Sleef/Vic

She wakes up restrained.

Her wrists are bleeding, Juliet almost numb to the pain as the shackles dig in, holding her arms high above her head.

Her feet barely scrape the ground, the tips of her toes subconsciously scrabbling for purchase on the dusty floor.

She’s been stuck here for three days, she estimates, her shoulders in perpetual cramps.

Her body is likely riddled with bruises, judging by the pain.

And the fact that the two men who kidnapped her had spent the past three days torturing her.

She takes a deep breath, glancing up as best as she could to judge the distance, wraps the shackles around her forearms, and _pulls_.

She doesn’t do yoga for nothing, legs wrapping around the chains above her as she hangs upside down, pulling herself up.

Juliet reaches the ceiling, studying the pipes.

While the chains around her wrists are fairly new, the pipe that the shackles are hooked up to looks rusty, and incredibly old.

She sighs.

_This’ll be fun._

Juliet holds onto the chains for a moment longer, then she lets go.

The pipe doesn’t break.

She lets out a pained gasp as her body falls, her left shoulder popping out of place as her feet are back on the ground.

A frustrated groan leaves her mouth, the pain rolling through her body as she lets her head lean back, stopping almost as soon as she starts, the pain in her shoulder worse as she leans.

_Wait._

She stands.

Almost entirely tip-toed, but she can _stand_.

Her gaze shoots upward, staring at the slightly-bent pipe.

_It’s working._

She takes a deep breath, stretching up and wrapping the chains around her right arm.

If this works, it’s going to hurt, but she’ll be able to escape.

If it doesn’t, she’ll likely shatter her right arm.

Either way, it’s her only chance, considering that she’s fairly certain that her captors left a while ago and aren’t coming back anytime soon, and she’s not sure she wants them to.

She takes some shallow breaths, jumps, and pulls herself up.

This time she’s a lot less graceful, legs desperately wrapping around the chain as quickly as they can as she flips upside down.

She pulls herself up, reaching the ceiling at a slower pace, and she’s about to drop when the door opens.

She freezes, arm straining to hold herself up.

“Higgins?” A slightly bemused, mostly concerned Thomas Magnum asks, moving toward her. “You okay?”

She lets out a breath, immediately starting the process of lowering herself back down safely, with hands catching her and helping.

Magnum checks that she’s still lucid, reaching up to pick the locks on her shackles.

He’s lowering her right arm when he speaks.

“Sorry we took so long, the guys who took you weren’t sighted until about an hour ago. Katsumoto’s with them now at the station, ready and waiting to press charges.”

She lets out a hard hiss as her left shoulder drops, Magnum quick to let her lean on him as he examines the wound.

“Tommy, you find her?” Rick’s voice calls from the hallway.

A smile graces Juliet’s lips as Thomas replies, gentle hand still probing her shoulder.

“Come find out!”

He turns back toward her.

“This is gonna hurt, okay?”

She nods, already preparing herself.

“Three—”

He relocates her shoulder.

She takes a harsh breath afterward, listing toward him to the point where he just picks her up and carries her toward the door.

Rick and TC are in the hall, both looking worried as TC speaks into a cellphone.

“Ambulance is on it’s way.”

Thomas nods, relieved.

“Let’s hope they hurry.”

edn

**Author's Note:**

> WE'RE BACK!   
> Whumptober 2020!   
> We're trying to do 'em all in Magnum PI, while including the three suggestions for each prompt, but we're not sure we'll be able to for some of these prompts. We may not be as creative this year, as some of these prompts are... going to be interesting to write, to say the least, for us.   
> (We may rename this series MPI Whumptober 2020 and do an actual mixed fandom whumptober, we don't know yet. Let us know what y'all think?)


End file.
